<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Name, Wolf by DaFlameDFZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780963">Her Name, Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ'>DaFlameDFZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf, she decided, was a horrible name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Name, Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolf, She decided, was a horrible name. It was a constant involuntary reminder of her past.</p><p>But how could they know? It's not like she went around telling every human, mute, and mute/human hybrids her whole past. </p><p>Wolf knew she could just tell them her name, but it felt... wrong. She had gone so long without a need for a name, that using the name given to her by her once adopted family felt very wrong. It felt like it wasn't hers anymore.</p><p>"Bone Ripper" and "Jolene" also didn't feel right. But...</p><p>Wolf. </p><p>Wolf felt good. But also weird. And weird was bad. Weird could get you killed. (Logically, how could a name get you killed?) So, She decided that Wolf was a horrible name.
But.. Wolf didn't tell Kipo or Benson or Dave. Because while it was a horrible name, it was the only one she had.</p><p>(And who could judge her, Wolf did feel... good.)</p><p>So, Wolf was a horrible name. But it's her name. Kipo gave it to her. </p><p>(And who is Wolf to deny Kipo something as silly as her name after all they've gone through?)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHH I LOVE KIPO!<br/>It's such a good series so far and I cannot wait for more!<br/>But thank you so much for reading this! I do have some more ideas in mind for Kipo, and I think I'll actually write some more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>